lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Idols
BR 97 completed.(PC) It seems that the presence of this rare prevents the spawning of Thanatos (confirm needed, personal experience failed to spawned Thanatos over 40 reloads of Dark Forest). Other than the fact that the fight is continued over four Idols, two which have been encountered over the course of the main story and one in the Seeker of Ancient Ways side quest, not much in the difference of abilities. However, take care that upon terminating an idol, the next enters as a reinforcement. This means any unions that have actions linked to the previous idol will be aborted! So keep an eye out for the HP of your unions if it will be low following a KO. The reinforcing idol will always get to move first, and that means one of the low HP unions will likely be killed the instant the idol arrives. The Icy idol is probably the most painful of the four you have to fight. Every round ends with it's Insignia (an AOE move that hits a very large area, but not the entire field of battle) and starts each round with the Acid Rain move before your unions get there turn. With 7~8K worth of HP, I was usually left with 1K or less by the time it was my turn to move. The last Divine Idol is really not much different from the Charged Idol, other than that it hits for about 1K harder on average. It's Hunter's Claw move has a very high chance of instakilling the target character (no HP reduction in this case). Once it hit my Cyclops summon for a 6K crit. --Pubob 15:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) The Dwarf's Gratitude equipment is a very helpful thing to have. Not only does it cut your AP costs, it gives you curse immunity, which the last 3 idols used quite a bit when I fought them. --Brokendwarf 19:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Drops. I only receive a Jewel Steel, Auld Masterblade and Auld Bigbang. Could it be possible that if I did not use any Evil Charms, they will drop none of them? The end. 20:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC) It drops Auld Masterblade, Evil Charm of Fire, Jewel Steel x 2, Auld Nethershield, and Auld BigBang. - Seraphine 20:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :You can look up the drops from the various Idols from their pages: Fiery Idol (Idols), Icy Idol (Idols), Charged Idol (Idols) and Divine Idol. Zephyr 20:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) (BR 119 - Xbox) Drops: 1x Evil Charm of Fire, 3x Idol Fragments. Pretty poor :/ -WolfofShadows 22:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Strategy The most ridiculous healing battle. You just heal every turn with everyone. Make sure you have all the herbs to keep reviving your unions. Irina is vital for victory because she gets omnistrike every time her life is low. I did 6-9 omnistrike to kill the last idol, while all the other characters were just busy healing, and did like 1/10 of what Irina did. You probably want 5 unions, so the idols' aoe damage doesn't hurt too much. Also, I would disagree with using curse immune items, because curse actually helps your union as a whole live... or else the AOE damage would hurt too much. Even with only 4 characters in my union at average 6500HP, the AOE sometimes would just KO my entire union at full health.Dragoknight9 18:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Do the Idols only block off the rares spawning in the Garden of Illusions, or does it apply to the Wanderer's Ruins as well? It doesn't apply to the Abyssal Forest as I got the King Plant there. --Brokendwarf 14:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :It should only block rares and secondaries in the Garden of Illusions. The Wanderer's Ruins is a different zone. Zephyr 15:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC)